matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Organisasie
Die Organisasie is a group of South African white supremacists. History Early History As a result of the fall of the Apartheid regime, several former troops and commanders, minsters and landowners were forced to flee from South Africa to avoid punishment for crimes committed during the regime. Many of these people came together out of their shared persecuting views on black people, including Gunther Botha, a scientist who had attempted to create a virus that would eliminate black people. Members of Die Organisasie hoped to one day return to South Africa, take control of the government and resume their work on wiping out the black population. In the meantime, several members of the group hid in other countries. Because they were largely an unofficial grouping, Die Organisasie was considered a myth by some people, however spy agencies such as MI6 and the CIA possessed files and listed them as an active terrorist group. In 1996, Botha was recruited by the United States for his expertise in race-targeting diseases, as the Air Force was overseeing a program developing a vaccine for the Chinese bio-weapon known as the Sinovirus. While Botha worked on the vaccine, he discreetly informed his fellow Die Organisasie members of the project. Hoping that he might be able to procure the Sinovirus, the vaccine and its human source, the genetically-engineered boy Kevin, Die Organisasie planned to use the three components so that they could take South Africa by wiping out the black population with the virus and vaccinating those who supported them. It was soon arranged with Botha for him to extract Kevin and the virus from Area 7 with the help of the South African Reconnaissance Commandos, with the intention that they would hide out on Hoeg's farmland until U.S. forces gave up their search. In 2001, while a sample of the latest strain of the Sinovirus was obtained and tested against Botha's vaccine, the Reccondo unit slowly made their way to Area 7's emergency exit vent and waited for Botha to open the entrance. Area 7 After having tested the latest Sinovirus vaccine and demonstrated the virus's deadliness for the President's, Botha gathered samples of the virus and vaccine, and awaited the arrival of the Reccondos. As it happened, a coup d'eta initiated by Charles "Caesar" Russell's began, which saw Ceasar's Air Force men and the President's protective forces clash, and so Botha took advantage of the opportunity to open the emergency exit vent for the Reccondos. Once the Reccondos emerged from the vent and executed the 7th Squadron's Delta Unit on Level Six, they and Botha fled on the X-rail to Lake Powell with their stolen necessities. However, they were pursued through Lake Powell's flooded canyons by Shane Schofield and some of his people, and 7th Squadron's Charlie unit. Ultimately, the Reccondos and Botha were taken out before they could make their way into the hidden mine leading to Hoeg's. Instead, Schofield and Book II found their way into the South Africans' hideout, where they ended up being confronted by Hoeg, whom they killed after he fired upon them. Known Members *Gunther Botha *Hoeg Goals The members of Die Organisasie seek to take over South Africa and return it to the Apartheid state it used to be, bent on eliminating and enslaving back South Africans. Trivia . Category:Area 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Faction